1. Field
The information disclosed relates to a system to dry the hands of athletes.
2. Background Information
Many sports require athletes to use their hands to perform. For example, football players use their hands to catch a football, basketball players use their hands to handle a basketball, gymnast use their hands to move themselves about gymnastic equipment, and tennis players use their hands to handle a tennis racket. In each situation, the athlete relies on good friction from their hands to manipulate the hand equipment.
When athletes exert themselves, their bodies sweat to help regulate its temperature. As the athletes muscles heat up due to exertion, more sweat is produced. Eccrine sweat glands are distributed over the entire body surface but are particularly abundant on the palms of hands. Thus, an athlete's hands are likely to produce a significant amount of sweat. Since sweat reduces a hand's friction, the athletes may have less control over hand equipment. Thus, there is a need for a system to dry an athlete's hands to allow him or her to perform better.